Vanished Memories
by Rosetta-Carthridge
Summary: What has our Gryffindor Princess been up to? Surely not waking up in the bed of an unknown Slytherin with only her underwear on and no recollection of the night before, but alas, it's true. Will she be able to regain her memory or will she have to live through the biggest scandal to ever rock the walls of Hogwarts? **Sexual content in later chapters**
1. Confused

Vanished Memories

Slowly I cracked my eyes open, and felt a searing pain flash through my head. _I feel like crap! Ugh! _I thought to myself. From what I could see I wasn't in my room and I wasn't in a girl's room. It was too messy for that. Clothes were strewn haphazardly on the floor along with spare bits of parchment. Books were stacked in stacks as tall as me in one corner and a guitar took up another. Posters of Quidditch teams and banners supporting Hogwarts and his house were plastered on the wall. The banner was emerald green and silver. _Emerald green and silver? What house is that? Oh yeah, Slytherin. _It took a few minutes for my brain to realize what I had just told myself. I has just told myself that Gryffindor's Princess was in the bed of a Slytherin. A SLYTHERIN!

"Oh fucking shit! I need to get out of here!" I whispered to myself and whipped the comforter off my body. I felt my body grow cold from the lack of warmth and, by looking down, the lack of everything except underwear. Looking around, I spied my clothes at the end of the bed and found my bra hanging off the lamp shade, the only thing I was missing was one of my shoes. After I quickly put on everything, a groaning sound came from the bed and so did the sound of moving sheets. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that this mystery person was still asleep. His face and hair were covered up by the sheets, so I couldn't tell who it was. Breathing a sigh of relief, I made my way to the door and open it quietly with my wand out and ready to obliviate anyone who saw me leaving.

Thankfully no one saw me hobbling down the corridors with only one shoe on and my shirt half way buttoned up. The Fat Lady made no comment as to what I looked like and simply opened the door when I gave her the password. Quickly I walked up the flight of stairs to get my room. My head was pounding worse than it did before and it didn't help when Ginny screeched at the sight of me and all but tackled me to the ground.

"Oh My God! Where have you been? I mean, I saw you sneaking off with that sexy beast, but I didn't think you would let it go that far!" Ginny told me with a look that said you-aren't-going-anywhere-until-you-tell-me-the-wh ole-story.

"Honestly, Ginny? I have no idea who that 'sexy beast' was. I have no recollection of last night. All I know is that I woke up in the room of a Slytherin with nothing on except underwear and the need for more sleep. I just hope he is in my grade or higher." I told her.

"Damn, girl! A Slytherin? And you don't remember a thing?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah and it sucks cause I want to hex the hell out of whoever lured me into their bed, but I don't know who he is." I replied with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"If you can't remember, then why not let magic remember for you? We learned a memory charm in Flitwick's class." Ginny told me.

"Please. Anything to gain my memory back." I told my friend. Ginny pulled out her wand and practiced the wand movement a few times. I took that time to mentally prepare myself for what was about to happen. _Whatever happened last night… Well, it can't be that bad, right? I mean, I wasn't deflowered or anything, cause I had my underwear on. So it can't be that bad. _I told myself and felt a little better. My red haired friend gave me a weak smile and recited a spell that I didn't quite catch.

My mind felt numb for a few seconds, then a rush of memories can back to me. They were fuzzy at first, but if I focused on them they became clearer.

"Did it work? Do you remember last night? Do you remember who the Sexy Beast is?" Ginny question, curious to see if her charm had worked.

"Let me sort through them, okay?" I told her and got straight to work. When I finally got to the memory about finding who my Sexy Beast was, I screamed and then fainted. The last thing I remember is Ginny rushing over to help me and asking what was wrong.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my very first Fan Fiction. I know this chapter is short, but it just to see the reader's reaction to the story. So please review and tell me what you think so far. If you guys like it, then I will try to post a new chapter every weekend. Also I'm looking for a beta, so let me know if you are interested! :) Thanks for reading Vanished Memories.**


	2. Identity

Vanished Memories

I opened my eyes, but all I saw was a wall of red hair, presumably Ginny's. Ginny sighed a sigh of relief and helped me get up to a sitting position.

"Um… Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"What?" I responded.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! I thought I had killed you!" Ginny yelled.

"You obviously didn't kill me so calm your tits. And to answer your question- yes, I do know who my Sexy Beast is and I have no fucking idea why he and I did what we did together." I calmly told her while getting up and walking to my bed. Ginny peppered me with questions about who it was and what we did together. I didn't answer her while I went to my trunk and picked out some clothes to wear. I changed into my new clothes and threw the old ones away, not being able to bear ever wearing them again knowing that he had touched them.

"Hermione. You. Need. To. Tell. Me. Who. The. Fuck. Sexy. Beast. Is. Because you are starting to scare me a little."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." I whispered to her. A stunned silence filled the room. The only sound in the room was the sound of Ginny walking over to my bed and the sitting down on the mattress.

"Malfoy. Are you sure?"

"Dead sure."

"How? How the fuck did that happen?"

"It's a long story, Gin." I replied about a minute later and then sat down next to her.

"I have time, so spill it." She told me and then laid down, making herself comfortable.

"That would take hours. I know this spell that allows two people to share memories that the castor wishes to share. How 'bout I walk you through it?" I asked Ginny. She bit the inside of her cheek and thought about it for a minute.

"Sounds fine to me." She replied. I took out my wand, touched my head, then hers, while murmuring the spell. After I selected the memory, everything else faded into darkness.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is another short chapter, because, well, the next few are going to be long. You get to learn what the hell happened last night between Hermione and Draco. I'm happy to report that 202 people have view my story, but I have 0 reviews :( Please review and thanks for reading Vanished Memories. **


	3. Truth

Memories: Part One

Only one class stood between me and a relaxing trip to the library. I hadn't been able to go any other day this week, because of my course load. There was something about books at made me forget about all of my worries and all the stress that is put on my shoulders and I couldn't wait to do that, especially after this week. For some reason Draco, Blaise, and their minions decide to torment me all week by calling me a mud-blood, mud-bitch, and other horrid things I wish not to repeat. When they finally got the memo that I didn't care what they called me, they started sabotaging me in Potions, Charms, and in between classes. My hair was blue for two days after one of those incidents. All the color finally came out today and my hair is silky smooth for a change. I think it might be a side effect of the potion. Their latest prank was to make the bottom of my bag disappear causing everything to fall out all over the hallway.

_What the hell is wrong with Blaise? What have I ever done to him? I swear to god if I'm late because of this I will personally hex him to death. Well… After I lose, like, 50 points for being late to Snape's class. _The sound of a bell broke the subtle sound of shifting papers and the quiet muttering of curses words.

"SHIT!" I yelled out loud, fixed the bag, and threw all of my crap into my messenger bag. As soon as I completed that task, I jumped up and started to sprint to Potions. _Go down these stairs. Take a right. Then a left. Go up this flight. NO! THE OTHER FLIGHT! Turn here and go straight. Screw this, I'm tired. _My mind directed me. Breathing hard, I slowed to a jog and stopped to lean against what I thought was an empty alcove. My shoulder hit someone's bare back and an audible groan came from behind me. Suddenly I felt a push and I fell to the floor. My elbows hit the floor with a crack and someone landed on my back. A stream of curse words came from both my mouth and the mouth of an unknown person behind me. I felt the loss of the weight on my back and a guy grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me up. The grabber turned out to be (just my luck) Draco Malfoy. His normally slicked back white-blonde hair was mussed up and his tie was askew and his shirt was a half way undone. _He looks kind of sexy. _I thought and then mentally berated myself. _Hey! Get a grip! It's Draco. You know, the guy who has been tormenting you since year 1. _Looking over his shoulder I could see that the other person was Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin who was hastily buttoning up her shirt and putting on her tie. Turning back Malfoy I could see the hatred and anger in his cold grey eyes.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, Mud-blood?" He spat at me, still holding on to my arm.

"Trying to get class. Something you should try sometime." I sneered. Grabbing my arm that he was holding, I tried to pull it out of Draco's grasp, which only succeeded in him tightening his grip.

"Are you sure, Granger? You know what I think? I think you got turned on and wanted to be a part of the action. You wanted me to touch you and caress you and kiss you all over, didn't you? You sure are filthy and I'm not just talking about your blood." He whispered into my ear while running his hand up my body and squeezing my side. I gasped and he laughed and then slapped me. The force caused me to stumble backwards and he dropped my arm. Bringing my hand to my face, I took several ragged breaths and watched Malfoy proceed to grab Pansy and kiss her. Pansy seemed like that and deepened the kiss. My body shook with anger and then cooled with the thought of revenge. _How dare he speak to me like that! Where in the hell did he get all that from any way? It's not like I ever told anyone I thought he was an all-around 10 in every category on the hotness scale. _I pondered that thought while looking at the two and then it came to me. _If I didn't tell him that, maybe that's what he wants. He wants me to feel all hot and bothered, cause that's how I make him. Or he is just being the Slytherin Sex God who flirts with every girl in year 4 or above. _I shook my head. _Who the hell am I kidding? It's possible, but unlikely fantasy. _My mind came up with a test for Malfoy and before my mind could tell me not to, I felt my hand reach into my robes to grab my wand and pull it out. My lips mouthed the word Stupefy and Pansy froze. Before Malfoy could untangle himself from Pansy, I walked over to him and pressed my lips to his ear like me had done to me.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I like being dirty?" I slowly whispered into his ear and lightly nipped at it when I was done. I felt him freeze and quietly hiss as the words met his ears. I turned around and quickly walked down the hallway to Snape's class before he could respond. _I can't believe I actually did that. I wonder what he is going to do. I really don't know what his reaction meant, though. Maybe I'll ask Ginny. _As I reached the door, I heard footsteps behind me and wondered briefly why Malfoy was following me. Then I remembered that I shared this class with him. That was the one flaw in my plan.

The door groaned in protest as I opened the door and the class stopped to look at me. I felt the presence of Draco behind me as I walked into the room and took a seat at the only open table. He followed me in suit and sat down. Looking over at him, I noted that his shirt was fully buttoned and hair was somewhat smoothed down. Professor Snape stalked over to our table and demanded to know why we were late and took away 20 points from both of our houses. Before either one of us could answer his question he continued on with the lesson and told us to complete the Veritaserum potion we had worked on the past month. I stood up and collected both of our cauldrons. While everyone else's table was filled with a quiet buzz, ours was dead silent. Draco and I worked in unison, neither one of us getting in the other's way. Once our hands brushed each other and we froze for a fraction of a second and continued on with our potion making. Near the end of class Snape came by and looked at our caldrons. Both of them had perfectly clear liquid in them just like the book said it should look. He complimented Draco and sneered at me, but kept quiet. The end of class bell rang and I started to clean up the table. Malfoy joined me and we got the job done quickly, but Snape stopped us before we could leave.

"I don't know and I don't care why you were late to my class. Don't let it happen again. To ensure it doesn't you both have two weeks of detention starting next Monday." The Professor told them and then walked out of the classroom. I let out an exasperated sigh and went over to collect my things from the table. I turned around to leave and Draco was standing in front of me. I tried to side-step him, but he stopped me.

"Malfoy, move or…." I told him.

"Or what?" He asked, cutting me off. I couldn't come up with a response and he smirked his signature smirk and took a step towards me. I stood my ground, unwilling to let Draco know the effect he has on me. When I didn't move, he took another and then another until there was less than two inches between us. He pushed me against the table and put his hands on my waist. I sucked in a breath and put my hands on his in an attempt to get them off of me.

"Let. Me. Go. Ferret." I growled at him. He said nothing still and pulled my hips to his. Slowly he placed his lips on my neck and left a trail of bites and kisses along it and repeated the same process on the other side. Involuntarily my neck arched to give him better access. When he was done, he turned my head and looked me in the eyes. Looking down at my knuckles I saw that they had turned white as I squeezed the table, trying to resist the urge of jumping Draco's bones. Draco followed my gaze and suddenly I felt soft lips on mine. They nibbled my bottom lip and tried to get me to respond. When I didn't, he took his lips off of mine and stared at me. His cold grey eyes became soft and turned into silver moons. My mind was yelling no, but my body was saying hell yes. He kissed me again and try as I may, I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him back and snaked my hands around his neck. Draco paused for a second and picked me up and set me on the table. Not less than a second later he attacked my lips and cupped my face with one of his hands. Unconsciously I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him even closer, causing him to deepen the kiss. I felt him lick my bottom lip in a way of asking permission, which I gladly granted. Our tongues move together like a perfectly choreographed dance. _OH! MY! GOD! He is fucking amazing at kissing!_ After a little, he swept his arms behind me and set me down on the table, breaking the kiss. Nimbly, he jumped on the table and straddled my body. Before he could reinitiate the kiss, a loud bang broke the sound of our heavy breathing.

The sound broke me out of my lust-filled reverie and I slide out from under Draco. My gaze caught sight of Draco and I was mortified. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was even more messed up than before. _Good thing I didn't wear make-up today and I guess I was right about him. Or maybe this is his way of getting back at me. I'm so confused. _I jumped off the table and grabbed my bag. Draco followed suit and stopped me at the door.

"What the hell was that, Granger?" He asked with hatred and confusion in his grey eyes that slightly hinted about our encounter a few minutes before.

"I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy. Aren't you the one who hates muggle-borne?" I shot back at him, which effectively shut him up. He roughly pushed past me and headed towards his common room. I waited until his footsteps receded and then made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

Upon reaching the girl's tower squeals of delight and snippets of fashion advice could be heard. I l laughed to myself and pushed open the door. It looked like a bomb had gone off in the dorm room. Clothes were all over the place and shoes and accessories were too. Make-up, un-used straighteners and curlers, and bobby pins were all over the beds. The three other girls were huddled in a corner looking at the wardrobe. Setting my stuff down on my bed, I walked over there and was basically attacked by Ginny, Luna, and Parvarti. They all burst out talking and I caught bits and pieces from each girl. Ginny was going on about some Truth party, Parvarti was rattling off costume ideas for me, and Luna asked me if I had seen her shoes recently. Paravrti dragged me over to her bed and showed the options that I had for the party. There was a nurse's costume that looked like it would barely cover my bum, a cops outfit with a skirt and two badges _(I hope they got that one for fun)_, and a peacock outfit that consisted of a long sleeve peacock- feather print silk shirt, an body-con skirt, and a chunky silver bracelet.

"So which one are you going to be?" Ginny asked while holding up earrings to the side of my face as if I had already said yes to going to the party.

"You ARE going. No ifs, ands, or buts," Parvarti told me. "We all agree that you have been moping around and wallowing in heart break too long. Ron broke up with you two months ago. Tonight is the night you get yourself another guy." I listened to what they had to day and realized they were right_. _The "incident" that I had with Draco showed me that I could get any guy I want, even the ones who supposedly hates me._ I guess I be relaxing a different way tonight._

"In that case, I guess I will go with the peacock outfit." I announced to the group. Luna threw me the outfit and I ran to the bathroom to put it on. Looking in the mirror I saw how flushed my cheeks look, the glimmer in my eyes, and the sleekness of my hair. The outfit accentuated my body just right. The silk shirt made my skin look like cream and made my eyes pop. The skirt was tight, emerald green and came up to the bottom of my ribcage and ended mid-thigh. The skirt showed off my curves and gave attention to my twins. The heels were killer. They were four inches, black, and the ribbon wrapped around my calf and cinched just below the knee. For an added measure I unbuttoned the first two buttons on my shirt. I shoved my hair into a low messy bun and put some peacock feathers in it to make the message clear.

After I finished prepping my outfit I left the bathroom to see the other girls had changed into their costume. Parvarti was playing the role of an Indian goddess and she looked fantastic. A thick, heavily embroidered royal blue skirt hung from her waist to the floor and a silver belt was cinched at her waist as well. The top was strapless and stopped at the end of her ribcage, showing her midriff, and was royal blue as well. Both articles of clothing were beaded and jeweled to high heaven, as were the flats. Parvarti's hair was coiled and braided at the nape of her neck and her make-up was simple yet elegant. Luna went with a fairy look, which suited her personality just fine. The girls put her in a light yellow gossamer dress with shimmering flowers embroidered on it and no shoes. The dress was Grecian styled and made her look curvier than usual. It was draped over her shoulders, wrapped around her waist, and fell in folds to the floor. Her eyes were enhanced with sparkling green eye shadow and her lips were coated with a cotton candy pink gloss. The pretty blonde's hair hung in loose waves down her back and was adorned with flowers and butterfly wings. Those adornments were obviously Luna's idea. Ginny was the most noticeable out of the three because you could see her legs, which seemed to go on for miles thanks to the heels. She adopted punk look and looked sexy and terrifying at the same time. Her dress was jet-black, form-fitting, and went to the same length as my skirt. The back was cinched together with ties and normally showed skin, but all you saw was a silver slip. Ginny's fiery red hair was also pulled back in a messy bun, which showed off an emerald-diamond necklace. Her make-up was also emerald green and silver. I grabbed a studded leather jacket from the wardrobe and told her to put it on, which made the outfit feel whole.

"DAMN! We all look hot!" I stated and got a fit laughter from the other girls. They all murmured agreements and checked the mirror one last time. After making final touches to hair and make-up, Ginny led the way out of the Gryffindor tower and through the maze we call a school. She led up to the dungeon and the pre-party talking went away. It was silent until we reached a stone carving of the school crest on the wall.

"Okay. Here are your masks. Put them on and don't take them off. This is called the Truth party because what you consume makes you want to tell the truth. The masks are there to protect your identity. If you take it off, whoever you told has the power to tell everyone what you told them. If you don't, then what happens in this room, stays in this room." Ginny whispered to us in a grave voice while handing us our masks. Each of them matched our costume and with that Ginny did something to the crest and a stone staircase appeared.

Faint music could be heard and the pulse vibrated through the spiral staircase as our group traveled upwards. Trying not to worry I studied my mask. It was beautiful. The blues and greens matched my shirt perfectly. The mask covered the skin around my eyes and nose and a ribbon tied in the back. A guard was standing outside the door and stopped us before we could enter.

"Name?" He asked.

"Alyssa Haywitch. Plus three." Ginny told the man. _I guess it must be to protect our identities. _

"Masks on. Then you can enter." The guard told her and checked something on his paper. Parvarti led us to a small alcove and we all looked at each other. Smiling nervous smiles we all slipped on our masks and grabbed each other's hands.

"If one of us has a problem send up red and gold sparks, okay? We all have our wands, right?" I told the girls.

"Okay. You guys ready for this?" Ginny said while walking to the heavy wooden door. The guard nodded and she pushed open the door. The others rushed in, but I stayed put. Peering in, I could see smoke and flashing lights. I could hear the music blaring over the speakers and the roar of the party. I thought about how leaving now would be sensible, but that was the old Hermione. The new Hermione was vicious, mysterious, and craving a new boy._ Tonight is the night you don't go to bed empty handed. _Taking a deep breath, I walked into the cloud of smoke and disappeared from the eye of three men, who wanted nothing more than to claim her as his own.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So the third chapter is up for the weekend like I promised. Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. It is so cool to be able to check my account before school in the morning and see that it has gotten 700 something views! PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! I would like to know what you guys think now that there is a plot ;) Thanks for reading Vanished Memories**


	4. The Phoenix

Vanished Memories 4

Gagging and coughing I fought my way through the smoke and was immediately engulfed by a crowd of people on the dance floor. It took a few minutes, but I gradually relaxed and started moving to the music. A crowd of people formed around me and started watching what I was doing. _Finally those jazz, ballet, hip-hop, and ballroom dancing classes I took over the summers paid off. _A few of the guys and girls joined me the background and we performed a kick-ass improv dance for the guests. When the song ended everyone clapped and then found partners for the new song that was playing. Looking around, I saw no way out and sighed. A rough, masculine hand touched my shoulder and I spun around.

"May I have this dance?" The man questioned and extended his hand like it was a formal ball, but the ghost of a smile on his lips told me he was joking. I took his hand and laughed as he pulled me into a warm embrace and lead me in a simple rumba box step. I looked at his face and fully took in his looks. He has messy black hair and beautiful green eyes. His lips were a rosy-pink color and his cheeks were flushed red. His forehead, nose and the skin around his eyes were covered up by a red and orange feathered-textured mask. Covertly, I looked to see if the rest of this man was as appealing as his face. Through his tux I could see a lean, toned body that had to have some major abs. _He must play Quidditch. _He laughed and asked me if I liked what I saw. _Hmm… feisty too. He gets better and better every second. Who is he? _

"I do, but I would like it even better if I knew what you really looked like." I responded in a sweet, sexy voice. His breath hitched a tad bit and his eyes widened slightly. _Why did he get… OH! Well that came out all wrong, but who cares? _

Leaning his head down he whispered into my ear saying, "I'm a phoenix, but I don't think that's what you meant." His voice deepened into a rough, sexy sound to match mine and nuzzled my neck. I lightly laughed and he pulled us closer together. It felt nice to be interested in by a guy, even though I had just met him. The song ended and he grabbed my hand and quickly led me off the dance floor before the next song came on. The Phoenix _(what I decided to call him) _asked loudly if I had had anything to drink yet and I shook my head no. He grabbed two drinks from the table next to us and handed me one. My subconscious went into code black and started screaming at me. _DON'T DRINK IT! DO YOU WANT TO TELL HIM ALL YOUR SECRETS?!_ I eyed the drink warily and watched the Phoenix drink some of it. Nothing visible changed about him other than he seemed happier. Shrugging I took a sip and immediately felt better and also felt the urge to drink more.

Carefully I set the drink down and looked at my Phoenix. I found him staring at me with longing in his eyes. Slowly he closed the space between us and put his arm around my waist and gently pulled me into one of the small alcoves that lined the wall and was filled with soft pillows and a small box on the floor labeled SEX STUFF. _How refreshingly blunt. _When he turned around to shut the curtain and lock it in place I let myself freak out. _Oh MY GOD! A really cute guy is interested in me! Holy….. This is awesome. I'm sorta scared. I wonder how far he wants us to go. I wondered how far we will go. I wonder how far __**I **__want to go._

I brought myself back to reality enough to notice that my suitor of sorts was looking at me, uncertainty evident in his eyes. My heart softened at the sight of it. _Guess he isn't as sure as he acts. What is he thinking? _Before I could say anything my Phoenix pulled me into a hug and told me, "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. When you say stop- we will."

"Don't worry. I don't think you could ever make me feel uncomfortable." I told him as I turned my head, which caused our lips to brush as we spoke. I, Hermione Granger, was completely comfortable being around a total stranger. In an intimate setting. At a party. Where I'm forced to tell the truth thanks to an unknown substance and, despite all that, it felt like we had known each other forever, like we were siblings almost.

Softly we kissed and our hands went to each other's waists. Slowly we deepened the kiss and a spark was lit in me. That was the moment when I knew I wanted to, needed to be devoured by someone, maybe even the Phoenix, that night. He was very gentle and acted as if I was a porcelain doll he didn't want to break, but I knew he needed more. I didn't really know how to tell him that I wasn't going break without breaking the kiss, because I really didn't want to end the kiss, I let my body take control like earlier that day.

Quickly I pushed him onto the stone bench that lined the alcove and straddled his lap. He looked at me with lidded eyes, then attacked my lips. We move in synch as if we knew what the other would do in advance. His hands were moving all over my body, but was carefully avoiding my personal areas. I slipped my hands around his neck as he started to kiss mine. My fingertips brushed against a puckered line that I assumed would normally be hidden by hair.

"How?" I gasped as he nibbled on a sensitive part of my neck. _Just like Draco did in the Potion's classroom. _Blushing at the thought, I arched my neck more in an attempt to make that spot a memory of Phoenix and me, not Draco and me, the next time that happens.

"Shattered glass." He responded and kissed my lips again. My mind kept thinking about the scar on his neck. It seemed familiar, just like the rest of him. So to appease my mind I walked through all the guys I knew at school. _Fred, George, Draco, Harry, Ron, Nevile….. None fit. Hmm… WAIT! Harry- black messy hair, piercing green eyes, plays Quidditch, loves Dumbledore's Phoenix… Oh God he fits the description… I'm KISSING MY BESTFRIEND HARRY POTTER! WHAT DO I DO? _I screamed at myself.

It seems like fate was on my side and out of the corner of my eye I saw red and gold sparks shoot in the air through the gauzy curtains. I abruptly stood up, hastily explained why, and ran out of the alcove towards the sparks. Around half way there a hand wrapped around mine and I knew that it was Harry without looking. _Typical Harry. Always the hero. Not that I mind though, I might need the strength. _Upon reaching the sparks, I let out a small scream.

Luna's pretty blonde hair was matted with blood and blood dripped down her face and neck. Her pretty yellow dress was ripped and spattered with blood as well. Luna cradled her left arm and was crying softly. Her wand was in the hands of a Ravenclaw girl dressed as an angel and was still emitting sparks. When the angel noticed us standing next to Luna and asking about what happened, she launched into a full-scale explanation. Apparently a guy wouldn't leave the angel alone, so Luna tried to help and the two ended up dueling. She also told us not to worry about the blood. Most of it wasn't Luna's. She handed me Luna's wand, thanked me, and walked back into the throng of people. Harry picked Luna up and was looking at her with complete awe on his face. She looked back at him with what looked like love in her eyes. I laughed out loud and told him to a) ask her out if he could figure out who she was and b) to take her to Madame Pompfrey.

After walking them out, I made the perilous journey to the drink table and decided that I was in the need of some alcohol. I asked a caramel skinned man dressed as a devil if knew where I could get some. He flashed me a pure white smile, laughed, and said, "I'm not sure. I think the drinks in front of you are, but if you are interested in some non-tampered-with liquor, I know where you can get it."

Being the bookworm that I was, I desperately wanted to know how he smuggle alcohol onto school grounds and inquired as to how I could get some. The Devil grabbed my hand and started directing me towards a wooden door, while talking about a game of Truth or Dare that was about to start.

"Truth or Dare? What are we? 4th graders?" I responded to him.

"Trust me. If you have ever played with these people, then you should know that this game gets very, very interesting." He told me, winking at me seductively. By then we had reached the door and were hovering outside of it. "So what do you say?"

"I say it's time to take a walk on the wild side." I said slowly. _This is a time for a new Hermione and this is something I would never do. _

Flashing me another smile the guy opened wooden door which groaned in protest and I was blinded by the amount of lights in the new room. You could faintly hear the sound of bass and the roar of the party-goers after the door was shut. The first face I saw was Ginny's and a wave of relief crashed over me and I could it wash over her too. Looking at the other occupants of the room, I recognized a few of them through their costume and all of them were Slytherine. Now that I could really see the man's face, I realized that I had made a deal with the Devil and lost.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so very sorry for not posting these last couple of weeks. I had some writer's block, then I got sick, and had a ton of homework to do and tests to study for. You can thank Shaymars for this chapter because she messaged me and asked to continue the story soon. That gave me the motivation to write this chapter. I know this one is kinda short, but that's only because this is a less important scene. The next chapter will be around this lengths and the one after next will hopefully be much longer. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more Dramione I'll add... Thanks for reading Vanished Memories. **


End file.
